Rose and the Doctor's Parisian adventure
by silversurfer60
Summary: The Doctor makes up for missing Rose's birthday and tells her she can go anywhere she wants. She wants to go to Paris but has more than her birthday on her mind.


Rose had spent a rare day with her mother as the Doctor said he wanted to just 'tinker' around in the Tardis, fixing things and told her she'd be bored to tears if she stayed. She hadn't realised but she had missed her birthday the day before but her mother made sure she reminded her.

"See Rose, I told you that you lose all track of time when you're travelling with the Doctor, we don't do normal stuff any more. Anyway, I got you a present, go on, open it then we'll go shopping this afternoon and we can go for a drink tonight. I'm sure Mickey will be glad to see you. Aren't you going to ring him?"

Rose sat on the sofa in her mum's flat and opened the present. It was a pair of pink silky style pyjamas consisting of a strappy pull on top and bottoms. "Thanks mum," she said, getting up to give her a peck on the cheek. I'll go put them in my bag to take with me."

By lunchtime she was going stir crazy, listening to her mother go on about various things. She got up and picked up her mobile and sent a message to the Doctor saying, "Help, I need you to rescue me, please. xxx" and waited for his reply. A knock came on the door and Rose was at it in two bounds, looking through the spyhole and confirming it was him. She put her finger on his lips before he could say anything and dragged him inside and whispered, "I'll just grab some stuff, get me out of here" and disappeared into her room.

The Doctor went in the face his nemesis, Jackie Tyler. "Oh, trust you to turn up just when I was actually having some time with my daughter. Well, what is it this time?" she asked, giving him the evil eye.

He looked sheepishly at her and noticing the birthday card Rose had conveniently placed on the coffee table said, "'Erm, I forgot Rose's birthday yesterday so I was going to take her out to lunch." Jackie glared at him but remained silent.

Rose came back with a bag full of clothes and toiletries, put it on the floor and said, "Come on then, where you taking me? See you later Mum" and grabbed the Doctor by both hands and pulled him up, picked up the bag with one hand and keeping hold of one of his hands pulled him towards the door leaving a stunned Jackie in the living room. Once they were outside and on their way downstairs, Rose having shoved the bag under one of his arms and hooking hers in the other said, "Thanks for coming to my rescue. So where are we going?" letting go of his arm to open the door for him.

They got back to the Tardis but Rose was dismayed to see Mickey walking towards them just as the Doctor was putting the key in the door with one hand.

"Rose, I missed your birthday," Mickey said as he got next to them, the Doctor having just gone through the door.

"Aw, it's ok, you can make it up to me later, we're just off somewhere, see ya" and followed the Doctor through the door, closing it behind her, leaving Mickey watching the Tardis disappear again.

The Doctor said nothing. He put the Tardis into flight and glanced over and Rose who had sat herself down. "Where to, birthday girl?'' he smiled. "You thought I'd missed it didn't you? You can have lunch anywhere you want, just choose. My treat."

"Does it have to be just lunch? Can we have a normal day? I'd love to see Paris. I never got chance to go when I was at school, mum couldn't afford it. Can we have a boat ride on the river and go to the top of the Eiffel tower? I'd love to stay in one of those fancy hotels and sit out on the balcony overlooking the tower all lit up at night and watch some fireworks while sitting and drinking champagne," she said wishfully. "The boat ride and the tower will do just as well though, with lunch in one of those little street cafés."

"OK, Paris it is. Present day of course. Go get changed then and bring a bag with you, might as well make a day of it," he replied, seeing the look in her eyes. He'd been an idiot for not realising it had been her birthday so he was determined to make up for it. While Rose was getting changed, he made all the arrangements. He would use Rose's souped up debit card that he'd used his sonic screwdriver on that covered any amount necessary to pay for their little outings and was universally accepted, which saved them from any embarrassment about who was going to pay as they could both use it to get them into the tower and onto the boat, found out about hotels nearby and cheated with the hotel computer to place a booking under Mr and Mrs Smith. "Well, no sense in booking two rooms," he thought to himself.

While he was doing all that, Rose was deciding what to wear. She chose some black leggings, a long pink t-shirt dress with a black belt hanging loosely around it, flat shoes and a thick black cardigan. She stuffed the new pyjamas, underwear toiletries and hairbrush into a canvas shoulder bag and went to join the Doctor. "Will I do then?" she asked. He nodded and went in for the landing, the Tardis jerking to a stop. He looked on the monitor and had made a perfect landing for a change, just off to the side of a small street café. They ventured out, arm in arm as usual and went into the café, using the debit card to pay. Rose often wondered exactly where the money came from but never asked, she trusted it was some forgotten bank account he'd had at some point from some planet or another.

They walked arm in arm down the tree line avenues towards the tower like two young lovers seeing Paris for the first time and arrived into the square in front of the tower, Rose stopping to take photos on her phone. She got him to stand in front of the tower and then in front of the fountains, he decided to be playful and was waving and making faces, Rose was laughing. Then he took some of her as she decided to get her own back and blow kisses at him. He took the phone from her and held it at arms length and took one of both of them and just before he pushed the button, she planted a big sloppy kiss on his cheek and he grinned. Then he held the phone out again and this time he kissed her cheek. Rose was wanting to see the photos and he was being awkward and wanted to see them first as she was grabbing his arm and trying to look. He finally gave in and said if she showed them to her mother he was a dead man. They both laughed and Rose threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek again and whispered, "Thanks," then brushed her lips onto his all too briefly. He closed his eyes then grabbed her back to do it again and again.

The square was crowded but they didn't care. They just stood there, kissing for what seemed like ages. Lots of young couples were busy doing the same in front of the fountains, some standing, some sitting on the wall. They finally parted and he grabbed her hand, putting her phone into his jacket pocket and said, "Right Rose Tyler – Allons-y" and led her to the base of the tower, both with big smiles on their faces.

They got to the top platform of the tower and Rose couldn't quite take in the view of the city and the river below. The Doctor, who had by this point assumed the Rose wanted more of what they had just shared and was more than willing to oblige, had his arm around her waist as he was looking half at her and half at the view below. Rose spoke first.

"I've always wanted to come here, I was so disappointed that I couldn't come before but now, being here with you, it makes it more special." She took his hand and looked at him. "What we just did down there, kissing your cheek when you took that photo then after, it wasn't planned. I don't know, it just seemed like the right thing to do. I didn't think you'd actually kiss me back but I'm glad you did.'' She squeezed his hand and he squeezed it back.

He whispered, "Yes I did, I was just waiting for the right moment," as he tightened his arm around her waist and put his other arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his chest, then kissing her neck.

He turned to her and said, "You know that Paris is the most romantic city in the world? It's supposed to be a sign for two people if they kiss at the top of the Eiffel Tower you know" and with that, he swept her round, angled his head down and brushed his lips onto hers. "More kisses Rose?" he asked, looking wistfully at her lips, hoping she would.

Rose responded by whispering "Yes" as their lips met and his tongue slid into her mouth, finding hers eagerly awaiting his.

They parted and he led her towards the lift to go back down. "Come on, we've still got that boat ride to take."

They made their way to a waiting pleasure boat and took their seats at the back and he put his arms around her. It was starting to get chilly so he suggested they went inside and they got a warm drink. They sat hand in hand, watching the tourist spots go by them, he was occasionally planting kisses on her cheek and smiling.

The boat returned to where they had departed from and it was late afternoon. They walked across the square to some fancy looking shops and Rose stopped to look in the window of a dress shop. Having nothing special to wear, she told him she was going to treat herself and went inside, leaving him to follow as he slipped into a seat by the door, the assistant giving him a glare as he just smirked. Rose picked a few dresses out then went to try them on. "This could take a while," he thought, then looked around the shop, remembering he had her debit card and asked the assistant about nightwear for his girlfriend and indicated towards Rose. "Something pink maybe?'' he asked. The assistant showed him to a rail and he asked her to pick one out in Rose's size as she'd seen which part of the rail Rose had picked the dresses up from. She showed him one, quite revealing and short and he nodded, asking for matching underwear. The assistant never batted an eyelid, she was obviously used to men choosing such items for their girlfriends, after all, this was Paris. The assistant put them into a small fancy bag and placed it inside a larger even fancier carrier bag and waited for Rose to choose her dress.

Rose was trying the three dresses on she was allowed to take into the changing room and couldn't decide. It wasn't the cost, she liked them all and was wondering what the Doctor would like to see her in so she pulled the curtain back slightly and called him over, still wearing one she thought she liked best. "What do you think, do you like this one?" she asked as she took the other two off the hook and held them up.

He pointed to the one she was wearing. "How long does it take to choose a dress," he thought. "Blimey. You look gorgeous in that one," he smiled, just wanting to get out and not wanting her to see what he'd just got for her, a birthday present, he justified it as, yes, that's what it was, trying to convince himself it wasn't just that he wanted to see her wearing them. If he did, that would be even better. "Why don't you get dressed, hand me that one out and I'll get the assistant to wrap it for you. I've got the debit card," he said as he brought it out of his top jacket pocket and waved it at her.

Rose nodded her agreement and closed the curtain. He waited a few minutes until she handed him the dress through the still closed curtain as he was cursing she didn't open it. It really was starting to get to him and he really hoped he'd get to see her wearing the items he'd just got for her. He paid for all the items and by the time Rose reappeared, her bag over her shoulder, he was sat by the door with the carrier bag on the seat beside him and saying, "Right, all done," stood up, said 'Merci' to the assistant as he held the door open for Rose. The assistant just smiled to herself.

The Doctor led Rose across to some waiting horse and carriages and he nodded to one of the drivers who opened the door of one of them for Rose and the Doctor helped her in. He covered her legs with a blanket and put the carrier bag on the opposite seat and sat beside her and told the driver to go through the nearby park then to the hotel he had 'booked' and put his arm around her. "You're not cold are you? You should really have brought a jacket." Rose shook her head, she was feeling the warmth of his close proximity. The carriage wandered through the brightly lit park and made it's way to stop in front of a posh hotel and after picking up the dress carrier bag which he really didn't want her to look inside, got out first and helped her out. Rose wasn't even bothered when he handed the driver something that looked like a 50 Euro note. They went inside the hotel, he asked her to wait on a nearby seat while he went to check them in, not wanting her to know he'd only booked one room and under an ominous name or she might have got the idea he'd planned this.

He hadn't planned it. It started out quite innocent until Rose had pulled that stunt and kissed him. What was he supposed to do? He'd like it and wanted more but didn't want to push their friendship over the edge and buying her that nightdress and underwear was not going to prove his point. He got their room key and they were directed to the seventh floor as he'd made sure it was one facing the tower and opened the room door. Rose immediately went to the window, which opened onto a balcony with a table and two chairs and saw the tower which was now all lit up. The Doctor put the carrier bag on the bed and went to stand beside her and kissed her cheek. Rose turned around and put her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had" as she kissed him again. She had thrown her bag onto the bed as she'd walked in. "I'll just get changed then we'll go eat, what time's dinner?" she asked.

"Seven I think," came the reply as he flopped down on a large comfy chair and folded his long legs. "There's nearly two hours yet so take your time. It's not going to take you two hours to get ready is it?" He was silently hoping she'd get changed in front of him but that wasn't to be.

Instead, she disappeared into the bathroom taking her toiletries bag with her. When she had closed the door, he quickly retrieved the small bag at the bottom of the carrier and hid it under one of the pillows, breathing a sigh of relief he'd got away with it and sat back where he had just come from. Rose reappeared half an hour later wrapped up in the hotel bathrobe and picked up the bag with the dress in it. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and he could tell she wasn't wearing anything under the robe but tried not to stare as he watched her. She also picked up her shoulder bag, fishing for something in the bottom of it and flinging everything out, including the pyjamas her mother had bought her and a pink bra. The Doctor eyed them as they landed on the bed.

"Bother," she said, obviously not being able to find what she wanted. She'd forgotten to pack some spare knickers in her haste to escape her mother. Now she was going to have to quickly rinse the one's she had and hoped they would dry in an hour and lock herself in the bathroom or pretend to be doing something. She might have kissed him but she didn't want him getting the wrong idea, at least not until later.

"Something wrong love?'' he asked, not sure now if she wanted him to call her by a pet name that humans were so fond of calling each other when they got romantically involved.

Rose looked up. "Nothing, forgot to pack something, that's all. Not to worry, I'll have to make do."

He put two and two together and surmised what the problem might be judging she really wasn't wearing anything under that robe when she bent down over the bed tossing out the contents of her shoulder bag in desperation. "Rose, I got you a birthday present, while you were trying those dresses on," he said quietly as she was re-examining her shoulder bag to make sure she hadn't missed anything and bending over again and he was wishing she'd stay like that a bit longer.

She looked up. "Really? Aw, you shouldn't have," she smiled as she removed the towel from her head and started to brush her hair since her hairbrush had been tossed out of her bag. "Where is it then?'' she asked as she looked around.

He got up to walk towards her as she turned to look around some more. "Under the pillow," he replied as he was itching to see her try it on and came up close to her and stopped her brushing her hair and put his arms around her and kissed her. Not like just before when it was only on the lips, not like at the top of the tower or by the fountains, that had been all too brief and exposed, people all around and the ones on the balcony had been too fast. No, a deep passionate kiss, feeling for her tongue and flicking it with his, feeling her tongue reaching for his as they entwined that seemed to last forever as they briefly stopped for breath, his tongue straight back in her mouth, feeling for hers as she pulled back and bit his lip as he then bit hers. They finally let go to get their breath back with Rose just managing a "Wow."

He let her go as she reached under the pillow and opened the bag, bring out the pink very skimpy underwear and the nightdress, holding them in front of her. "How perceptive of you, Doctor," she laughed. He blushed.

"Well, it is your birthday, so how about you try the underwear on then?" he asked innocently. Rose grabbed the hanger and the dress bag and ran back into the bathroom. She'd got the wrong idea or had she? Had it sounded like she should go try it on and put her dress on or that he'd meant for her to try it on in front of him? "What have I said now?" he asked himself out loud. "One minute she's kissing me, the next she runs away. I'm never going to get the human dating thing. She must have thought I was being a bit too personal" He went back to sit in the chair that looked like he was going to spend the night in at this rate.

Rose finally opened the door and stood in the doorway. She looked beautiful, he thought. He was half afraid he'd said the wrong thing and she was never going to come out. "So, what do you really think, honestly? It's not too much is it?" He just whistled. She took that as his approval.

There was still half an hour before dinner was being served so thinking it for the best, he suggested they went down to the bar and wait there but not before another round of tongue kissing, something he was enjoying and really getting the hang of. He'd been quite behind with human dating rituals and now was a good time to catch up.

They entered the bar and everyone was staring at Rose. The Doctor was beaming as she held his hand as they walked in. She had chosen a red, clingy dress that had all the right curves, not too low cut, with a white flower embroidered down one side. They walked over to a table in the corner, he let her in first then sat beside her, making it quite clear to anyone watching that they were together.

They had dinner, talking non-stop about what plans they should be making, he insisted they didn't tell her mother or their new relationship was going to be short lived. Rose just laughed. Rose wanted to go dancing and led him into the ballroom where they were playing 40's music and danced for a few hours until she said her feet ached. On the way back upstairs, Rose went to the ladies room and so he ordered a bottle of champagne to be sent to their room in half an hour, just long enough to get her on the balcony for a little surprise he had arranged because while looking for a hotel, he had looked to see if there were any firework displays going on and to his surprise there were and a very special one at that and when he saw what the highlight of the display he knew it was perfect. Although it wasn't exactly on her birthday, it was only a few days out and it didn't matter.

Rose wanted to be on a balcony in Paris, looking out at the Eiffel Tower all lit up, drinking champagne and watching fireworks and that exactly what she was going to get. When they had set off earlier, he'd had no idea in his head that it was going to get romantic. That had been her doing and he was pleasantly surprised when she had stolen that kiss when they were having fun taking photos and he had half a mind to put a stop to it there and then but he'd kissed her back so they were both to blame. Still, Rose was happy and that's all that mattered. If it meant another slap from Jackie, he'd just have to face the music. There was no harm in delving into a bit of romance, it would be more than pleasant to have her feeling that way about him, he'd had no romance in his life for a long time and would make their travelling more meaningful. It also meant now he would have to take extra special care of her in another way. Not only looking out for and keeping her safe but care for her lovingly.

Rose wandered out of the ladies room, she really did like taking her time, he'd thought. They went back to their room and he opened the door to the balcony and she went through, he held out a chair for her and pulled the opposite one round and placed it next to her but before they sat down they kissed passionately again, this time for longer as they found it more exhilarating to breathe together although Rose was panicking at first, not sure what to do but he eased her and breathed for her and she relaxed into him and they continued until they could do it no more. Rose shivered as the night was getting colder but he took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders and sat her down.

"Rose, remind me again what you wanted to do when you came to Paris?" he said, putting his arm around her. She looked at him.

"To sit on a balcony, look out at the Eiffel Tower and drink champagne and watch fireworks," she told him, stroking his cheek and his sideburns, she loved his sideburns, then kissing his cheek. "I've got two of them but there's one I never told you about and you made that happen too."

He was curious now as to what it was. She continued. "It was to kiss you at the top of the Eiffel Tower and I didn't know how to ask you. I couldn't just come right out with it. When we were fooling around taking photos, I didn't mean to go that far then you kissed me back, I wasn't expecting it. Now you've made this the best birthday I've ever had. You're just full of surprises." She kissed his cheek again and he moved closer.

"Oh Rose my love, it's not over yet, I've still got a few surprises for you," he said as a knock came on the door. He got up and signed for the champagne which had taken a bit longer to arrive thankfully. It was now getting on for midnight and waiter opened the bottle and then left. The Doctor poured two glasses and took them out to Rose.

"Now I am impressed," she said, taking a glass from him as they drank from each others glasses and sipped, the bubbles catching her nose as he wiped them away with his finger and they both laughed. "Three out of four is not bad going but I'll let you off since I got the extra one."

"Oh Rose, I'm saving the best one for last," he said as a clock somewhere started to strike twelve and on the first stroke, the first of the fireworks appeared high above the tower.

Rose just put her glass down and covered her face with her hands and gasped as the display continued for several minutes and just when she thought it was over, a bright red rose appeared in the sky. Tears were now streaming down her face as she turned to him and they kissed just as the display disappeared but there was one final burst that cascaded in the sky. Their lips parted as the last spark disappeared and he turned to her and said, "Rose Tyler, I love you" and kissed her again.

Tears were rolling down her cheek as he brushed then away and she turned to him and said "I love you too" and they carried on kissing, biting each other's lips.

Rose shivered as the cold night air finally got to her and he took her by the hand and led her back inside, closed the curtain and poured some more champagne as Rose crossed over to the bed, picking up the nightdress from the pillow and putting it back down again. He handed her a glass and she took a sip but she wanted to be completely sober for this birthday. The Doctor on the other hand was drinking it like it was lemonade, it had no effect on him as Rose watched him down his third glass and she giggled.

Suddenly without any warning, she turned her back and called him over and told him to unzip her dress. Perhaps he wasn't going to have to sit on the chair all night after all. He willingly obliged and her dress slipped to the floor, revealing the underwear he had got her earlier and he just stared at her. She turned around and he whistled again as she came closer and put her arms around him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him then he took his jacket off and she pulled off his tie and started to undo his shirt buttons and pulling his shirt over his shoulders. "Rose," he whispered. Then she suddenly let go, pointed to the nightdress and asked him if he wanted to see her wearing it. He nodded so she picked up the nightdress and headed for the bathroom, leaving him with a puzzled look on his face. "Now what?" he said out loud. "I hope she's not going to keep doing that or I'll never get to see her." He went back to his chair to wait for her coming out, having pulled his shirt back over his shoulders but had undone the cuffs and left it open. He wasn't going to be disappointed for his wait.

She came out of the bathroom five minutes later and she looked stunning, even more so than earlier. The nightdress fit in all the right places, revealing part of her breasts and her bare legs. It was split down one side and he could see the top of her thigh and he could tell she was wearing nothing underneath. He was getting really aroused now as she came towards him and ran her finger down his chest playfully then cupped his face in her hands and kissed his lips as he put one arm on her waist and one down her back to find the nightdress was very low cut and he slipped his hand right down, touching just above her bottom. He stopped but she twisted one of her arms onto his and pushed it lower until he grabbed her and she squealed with delight. She took his shirt off and went to unfasten his trousers but he stopped her.

She had a disappointed look on her face but not for long. Instead, he reached down and unfastened them then reaching his other arm up the slit of her nightdress, feeling her thigh and reaching inwards until he touched her as she melted. His trousers were now around his ankles as he stepped out of them, whispering her name. He was silently going crazy if he didn't get to take her soon and his shorts were in the way. He eased her onto the bed and as she lay there, he slid his hand right under the slit of the nightdress and pulled the rest of it up as he pulled down the straps and kissed her shoulders, then his hand was caressing her breasts as he reached down to kiss them, all the time whispering her name.

Rose was desperately trying to reach his shorts to pull them down and finally succeeding, yanked them down at the back. He moved slightly up so she could ease them down and as she did, she could feel he was about to explode. He pulled her nightdress over her head, revealing her beauty as he placed his legs at either side of her to straddle her, placing his hips on hers and began to kiss her neck as she was whimpering his name as he got closer to her. She was begging him to take her as she felt his lips on her breasts as he hovered above her, looking down on her and saying her name again as his eyes met hers and said everything. He was begging her to let him in and she opened her legs to him as his fingers were now inside her, getting her excited at his touch.

As he removed his fingers and swayed on her hips to her movements, they finally gave into their passion and Rose was begging him not to stop. They lay there, not even bothering to get under the covers, their desire too strong and as they climaxed together, calling out each others names as he gently eased out of her and raised himself up and she could see all of him and raised her hand and ran her fingers through the hairs of his chest and then cautiously touched his manhood but withdrew just as quick. He reassured her by reaching for her hand and guided her back as she touched him and he quivered.

He got up and drew back the sheets, indicating for her to climb under them and gently put the nightdress back on her and retrieved his shorts and lay on his back as she turned over and lay on him, kissing passionately. Rose finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, his arms just wrapped around her. When she woke, he kissed her.

"Hi, you're awake then, just in time for breakfast," as he pulled his arm from under her. After much more kissing and him helping her on with her clothes, she no longer ran to the bathroom to get changed but instead went to get the clothes she had left in there. They had breakfast then returned to bundle her clothes into the bags and left to go back to the Tardis. On the way back home, he stopped to show her a newly forming nebula and they stood in the doorway of the Tardis, just kissing. They got back to Rose's flat and went to face the music. To tell Jackie they were in love and now in a relationship.

It was the day after they had left but when they told Jackie that they had spent the day in Paris for her birthday Jackie suddenly said, "That's the second time you've been to Paris, lucky you, I've not even been once" and proceeded to recall that she had thought she wouldn't be able to afford to send Rose on her school trip but won a competition she'd forgotten she'd entered so was able to pay for it. Then Rose said one of her classmates was sick all the way coming back on the ferry because it was a rough crossing.

The Doctor sat there, content to let them talk, smiling at Rose and longing to kiss her and touch her, anything other than get a slap from Jackie for daring to get involved with her. Jackie finally went to bed, leaving the two of them alone and they curled up in the chair watching TV and kissing. Rose pretended to lock the door and sneaked him into her room, setting her alarm half and hour before her mother got up and they spent the night together and when he was sat at the kitchen table the following morning, Jackie never even bothered.

The End!


End file.
